GRISIA unit's manual: for dummies
by Alsheon
Summary: A guideline or manual about how to functioning your beloved human sized Sun Knight android! After all not everyone would know how to handle androids nicely. But somehow, this manual still feels incomplete to the costumers


***clutch my blanket tightly around my body* *shivered* Guys... Did you guys hear that? The sounds of my beautiful vacation ending... Ofc, most of you guys don't hear it, you guys probably still have weeks before school. While me? Hah! I'll tell ya' all, in 3rd January I'll go into a field trip, that I seriously never hope on but got forced by my sorry excuse of a school *glared into space and gritted my teeth in extreme anger*. Uuugh! I haven't even packing yet! Ugh, guuuys *cries* after field trip I'll go through intense training in pharmacy as in February I'll be gone for Field work practice for three months! I'm... Tired... Sigh, seriously can't they just erase the field trip?! Nooo, we're all forced to join! On one side, that bitchy Vice-Head is forcing 'if you don't come this year, then you must come the next year'. On the other side is my Head of departement that I seriously gonna love so much if he's not so agitating and fearsome, saying 'well, whether you could or couldn't. You have to go.'! Uaaghhh! I'lm going crazy!**

 **So please do not fault me at all if I won't do any update for the next four month, sniff...**

* * *

Shelina smiled giddily at the human sized box in front of her, ah... It finally come! Now, She could dominate the world! -er... For a better excuse. Sigh... Look at that Handsome face, aah~ she covered her nostrils as a drip of bloods flowed out. She sighed dreamily, this is her first android that would be her first husband, yeah... She'll get more money and buy more of those, after all her GRISIA SUN unit couldn't be alone right? She'll get other TWELVE HOLY KNIGHTS units next, and then maybe she could ehem-

But first thing first, she'll need to read the manual.

-.-

GRISIA SUN unit's Simple Guide for Dummies

We, from Holy Temple Industry would like to thank you as well to congrats you for purchasing our product! Congratulation, now you're the proud owner of our SunKnight38_THK: GRISIA unit! If you bought this because you read the novel then congrats and enjoy having you Sun Knight that has always been in your daydream. If you bought it just because he's a hunk, then please enjoy it too!

With this product also come:

One (1) set of Sun Knight Uniform (default on his body)

One (1) Dark Cloak.

One (1) set of Cleric Robe.

A pair of light stepped boots.

And a Special Replica of Sword Artifact: The Divine Sun Sword. Just like in the novel!.

=DO NOT! WE REPEAT- DO _NOT_ ATTEMPT TO MAKE THIS UNIT SWINGS THE SWORD! THIS IS A WARNING!= (Addendum: or any other weapons in that matter)

Now you already have your own beloved Sun Knight wrapped in a box, sleeping peacefully. What you have to do is to **_not_** tear up the box suddenly (no matter how giddy you are,). Or he will be startled and blast you off.

Open the box carefully and gentky, if he wakes up and looks up to you, _smile_ if you're a woman, if you're a man then please back up slowly and prove you're harmless. The chance he attacks you is close to 0% if you're a woman, and around 10% if you're a man, the percentage would increase if you shows a perverted or strange expression (not including women). The percentage would increase drastically if you have GEORGO unit around, but that could be dosed off if you have other TWELVE HOLY KNIGHTS units around.

If he didn't attack you, then you're proved to be harmless in his eyes. Introduce yourself to him kindly, but don't be too kindly as it would remind your GRISIA unit of ELMAIRY unit and he'll starts asking you small favors.

This unit is mostly for decorative purpose or pose as a boyfriend to keep others away. If you ask him to do your works, whether it's homeworks or any other documents related things, he _won't_. A different reaction would occure if you have CEO unit in the neighborhood, just prepare yourself for a complaint is there's.

Aside for decorative purpose, it also can become protection purpose. Do you have any mean bullies in your school or college? Talk to him, his reaction would depends, if he likes you enough and unconsciously thinks of you as _his_ property regardless your gender, he'll plot against your bullies, don't be too surprised if your bullies absent for several days, or worse, got kicked out of the school. It was all your Sun Knight's doing.

There's some advantage if he likes you enough, for once, he'll brew you wine (a top notch wine!). But still, don't expect him to do your works no matter how high his affection rate to you. No, not even if you have LESUS unit with you, also please don't set your LESUS and GRISIA units to argue just for your own entertainment. It will trigger their argument mode and make your GRISIA unit ran away and won't come back home for at least three days in fear for your LESUS unit. The solution for this problem is: If you have any other TWELVE HOLY KNIGHTS units in the neighborhood then check them, there's 90% chances your GRISIA unit is with them.

One thing more if you're a man, make sure you're not hunkier than he is, it would upsets him greatly. Different reaction would occured if you have AWAITSUN unit in your neighborhood. But still, he'll hate you nonetheless.

If you have talent to become a pastry chef it would please him greatly and make the job to tame him hell a lot easier, or- you could also have an ECILAN unit to please him. _Only_ , ECILAN unit would have a natural reaction to always feed GRISIA unit the sweets he wants, so be prepared of empty kitchen, and you can't threaten your GRISIA unit by cutting his sweet share as ECILAN unit would still bake him a sweet regardless your order. Unless you never do groceries you couldn't threat them, make sure you kept your money outside the neighborhood though.

Modes of GRISIA unit:

1) Sun Knight mode (default mode)

He would always smile sweetly and brilliantly, his speech may gave you a massive headache.

.

2) Sneaking mode

Automatically activated if you drapped the cloak on the supply onto him. Drop the cloak on him at night and let him out, sleep in until morning and you will find him knowing at least three secrets of everyone's in neighborhood, useful to blackmail your grumpy and annoying neighbors.

.

3) Supreme Dragon mode

This mode would only be unlocked if you have PINK unit in the neighborhood _Or_ your GRISIA unit is acquinted with one, this mode would add a black tight leotard with silver scaled and sexy mask. Usually went well with Sneaking mode but be prepared for more demands as his stamina would wear out because of the clothing (yeah, we know it's supposedly anemia, but android can't have bloods). !Caution! This mode may cause a massive severe nosebleeds regardless your gender (because GRISIA is just _that_ irresistable). Also caution for the other TWELVE HOLY KNIGHTS units, if you shows any sign of nosebleed or any suspicious intentions, they'll watch you closely (but, well many has failed to supress themselves)

.

4) Cleric mode

Automatically activated if you make him wear the Cleric Robes in the supply. Will heal your wounds. His hair would turn white but no worries! !Warning! Make sure GEORGO unit is _not_ around!

.

5) Leader mode

Triggered if he feels responsible for other units.

.

6) Serious mode

Triggered if he feels threatened or in a dire situation. All TWELVE HOLY KNIGHTS around would obey him.

.

7) Rage mode

If anyone hurts any of the TWELVE HOLY KNIGHTS unit seriously when he's around, it will trigger this mode, regardless the gender of the offender, just sit back and watch the show.

.

8) Demon King mode

There's 4.7% chance this mode will appear in Rage mode. Just run, make sure you have all the rest of TWELVE HOLY KNIGHT units, POPE unit and a Special Artifact: Eternal Tranquilty (the Eternal Tranquilty could be bought in all our branches office. 70% discount if you have GRISIA, NEO and ALDRIZZT units as your rightful androids!).

.

9) Rival mode (triggered by EarthKnight38_THK: GEORGO)

.

Additional informations:

-Never put your GEORGO and GRISIA units in the same room without their any of their othe comrades, unless you want them to be in Rival mode for a week. If you're a woman maybe you'll be pleased as they will try their hardest to hog your attention, but if you're a man, you won't be please as they will onky cause destruction. There would be Additonal destruction regardless your gender.

-If your CEO unit sometimes had a longer loading to understand your words, then please stop dumping your works to your GRISIA unit.

-DON'T let your GRISIA and NEO unit being in the same room, because it will trigger NEO unit's Thinking and Idea mode which is horrible. And GRISIA unit would just go along with his teacher unit, aiding him in anything as long as NEO unit is happy and won't thinking of torturing him, which is terrible. This is a recipe of wrecked house and neighborhood unless, you have ALDRIZZT and/or CHASEL unit arounds to counter NEO's senille ideas.

-If you want a Love advice, then put VIVAL and GRISIA units in one room, then talk. Make sure your GRISIA unit is ina good mood though.

-If your GRISIA units disappeared and you can't find him anywhere even though his wardrobe supply's Dark cloak is _still_ in his wardrobe. That means you have NEO unit in the neighborhood. Unless you have CHASEL unit or ALDRIZZT unit to be beg to in the neighborhood, then you're screwed. Let's just hope NEO unit would listen to his student in directional advice.

.

FAQ:

Q: My GRISIA and NEO units are difficult to get separated. Everytime I tried to separate them, my NEO unit would growl at me. I'm a girl! I thought girls have special privileges for them. Why's that?

A: Oh, your NEO unit probably is in Overprotective Father mode which is _Rare mode_ hm... One question, are you a typical woman with petite height? Y'know like a little girl? The term would be ah- a Lolly? Are you a lolly? Cuz maybe you remind NEO of GRISIA's so called mother... Just leave them for a week or so.

Q: He plotted against me and it's not even the third day yet!

A: You're hunkier than him then, be proud!

Q: my ELMAIRY unit burst out crying whenever he sees my GRISIA unit.

A: ah... You triggered a novel's event. You have AWAITSUN unit around in the neighborhood don't you?

Q: He used all my money!

A: We already warning you to kept your money outside the neighborhood.

Q: I have a complete set of TWELVE HOLY KNIGHTS 38th generation units. Some days ago, my GRISIA unit come home and fainted out of exhaustion (I think). My other TWELVE HOLY KNIGHTS units were extremely panic. Now though, they won't let anyone near GRISIA even though GRISIA already seems all fine. They won't even let me get close! I'm their owner!.

A: Thank you for wasting your money on us! As for your question, ah... They are just in Overprotective streaks. Don't worry it will gone off... Hopefully.

Q:my GRISIA treats me like a servant, he kept asking me this and that!

A: Stop being too kind then! You reminding him of ELMAIRY unit!

Q: My GRISIA unit has been frequently asking other units to sleep together. _No_ , not _that_ kind of sleeping together, but an innocent sleeping together. Like sleep side by side- oh you know what I mean!

A: Did you accidentally pushed the setting age button and set it back to ten years old Sun Knight in training? If so, then reboot your GRISIA unit then reset the age (it's on the corner right side, the blue button with 'A' marking). Be careful! The other units might as well saw sees him as a ten years old regardless his look! Make sure they don't suspect you as a pedophile, especially _not_ by NEO unit (It will be painful, trust me).

 **We don't take responsible for the units we sent, after it got to the costumer, unless the it's broken by their systems in a month of time! We certainly DO NOT responsible for any chaos the units made, just blame your luck! Be at your own risk! We don't accept any returns nor we will return the money!**

Holy Temple Industry.

* * *

Shelina blinked, and looked back to the hot android inside the box. Why does the manual didn't record anything about how to woo him? Moreover why it also didn't record on how to set up GRISIA unit with other units like LESUS maybe? Goddammit, She didn't pay thousands of dollars for this broken manual! Well, though the hot android is certainly worth the money. But she still needs to know how to set him up and how to woo him!

Shelina, slowly opened the box and the android's eyes opened and instantly looked up at her in curiousity his eyes brimming with ethereal light, she sighed dreamily and back away with a smile. Oh, she really needs to search that in the internet later, She will woo him and set him up with other units in her neighborhood. Have a gorgeous boyfriend and have a good scene of 'Shounen-ai' too.

Maybe, LESUS unit from downstreet will be willing to test it out? She'll try that.

* * *

 **I made this because I saw some fanfics with this setting! And I thought it's funny as we could imagine how would we do if we really could get our hands in those human sized androids with ridiculously gorgeous face. And it's fun to read! I hope you all like it! And how's my OC? I set her in despite my disapprovement of OCs because various reasons, I can't just set the manual procedures it would be feels wrong. And I couldn't just let the naration being 'that girl' so I put Shelina in, she's pretty much to sums what I thought the fangirls would thought and do if they get a GRISIA android. Hehehe.**

 **Good bye~**


End file.
